Just Survive
by Commander Naomi
Summary: The Yukimura sisters were on the mountain when Hannah and Beth went missing. Now a year later, the friends return to Blackwood Mountain to try and keep the memory of Hannah and Beth alive. Rated: T for strong language, character deaths, and possible gore


**I own nothing except for Emiko and Kazumi Yukimura and Saki Hashi. The game and characters belongs to the game's creators. Any mistakes are mine.**

[Emiko and Kasumi are Japanese-Americans along with Saki. Emiko is the older sister of Kazumi with Emiko being 18 yrs old and Kazumi being 16 yrs old. Emiko is roughly the same height as Sam with Kazumi being 2 inches shorter.]

* * *

Emiko was wandering around the lodge until she came upon Chris and Josh in the kitchen planning on drinking a bottle of beer or something alcoholic. The last time she had seen Kazi was when she was with Sam and she had no idea where Saki went. She smirked to herself as she approached the two boys. "Mind if I join you guys?" She asked, sitting next to Chris.

"I don't mind at all." Josh said, as he began getting the top off. "So, Mikki. This your first time drinking alcohol?"

"You could say that. I've had small sips here and there." Emiko replied. "What about you?"

"I've had alcohol before." Josh responded. "What about you, Chris?"

"I haven't really tried drinking." Chris responded.

"So Mikki. Think you can hold your beer?" Josh asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I used to swim and play basketball. So I'm pretty sure that I can hold my beer for the night." Emiko said, sarcastically.

"Mikki, when we get back home. Promise to show me what you look like in a swimsuit." Josh said, with a smirk.

"Really? I think the intensity of this body in a swimsuit will melt your eyes." Emiko said, jokingly gesturing to herself. "But seriously, I'll think about it before I decided if I want to or not."

"I'll be looking forward to that Mikki." Josh answered. "Now to a fun weekend." He toasted as he took the first swig from the bottle before passing it around to Chris and Mikki until the bottle was empty.

Mikki began experiencing the effects of being drunk after her 3rd swig. "Mikki. You are a total lightweight." Josh said, before passing the bottle to Chris. Chris and Josh followed with the effect of being drunk some time later. Mikki passed out around her 6th or 7th drink and Chris sometime later followed by Josh with the empty bottle between the drunk teenagers.

* * *

Sometime later, Sam entered the kitchen with Kazi and found Jessica, Emily, Saki and Mike at the countertop while Jess was writing something and Beth was in the corner, looking out the window, unaware of what was happening behind her.

Kazi immediately walked up to Emiko passed out next to Chris and tried shaking her awake. "Hey Mikki. Wake up." She said, softly shaking her sister.

Sam looked up at Kazi. "Any luck waking her?"

"No. She's passed out drunk. Sometimes, I just wanna smack her or something." Kazi said, irritated with her sister. "I'm not sure which is worse, her being drunk or talking to herself while she sleeps."

"It looks like she might be out for a while." Sam said, looking at the drunk older girl passed out next to Chris. "She talks to herself while she sleeps?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Whatever you do, don't tell her I said that." Kazi answered and Sam turned her attention to the 4 other people in the room and Kazi moved next to Sam.

Mike had his hands on his hips and he looked down at the floor as Jessica finished the letter to Hannah. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this." Emily exclaimed, as Jess moved closer and began shushing her. Sam took the note into her hands and quickly read what was written on the piece of paper.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Sam reasoned, voice low

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Jess said, voice low.

"No, she doesn't. That's just mean." Kazi said.

"Exactly! I'm sure Mikki, Josh and Chris and Beth would agree." Sam said, agreeing with Kazi.

"Well, they are drunk so technically, it doesn't matter what they think." Saki said, with a hint of venom in her voice. "Also, who cares what Beth thinks."

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike." Sam tried to reason.

"Actually, she knows Mike is taken but she just wants to be noticed." Saki said, arms crossed.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl, Em." Jess stated, before walking out of the kitchen into the main room of the lodge.

"Just because he is class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone. Mike is my man." Emily stated.

"Yeah, Mike belongs to Emily." Saki stated before following Emily and Jess.

"Hey Em, Saki. I'm not anybody's man." Mike clarified, before following.

"Whatever you say darling." Emily responded, with a scoff.

"Emily's right. Mike belongs to Emily." Saki confirmed, making Mike sigh.

Sam started walking walking away from them in a different direction as Ashley and Matt joined the group heading to the guest bedroom. Sam and Kazi walked around the lodge trying to find Hannah.

"Seriously, when did Saki become such a bitch?!" Kazi exclaimed, once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know but let's try to find Hannah before she gets humiliated in front of Mike." Sam said, looking around.

"Mike is probably Prince Charming in disguise or something." Kazi said.

"I would agree with that." Sam said. She turned her head since she thought she heard something. "Hannah?"

"Where did Hannah go?" Kazi asked, the question that both girls were wondering. They looked around the lodge but haven't found Hannah yet.

"Let's go check on the bedroom again."

* * *

The guest bedroom.

Mike stood around the bed near the wall while the rest of his friends got into positions. Jess and Emily hid under the bed, giggling before going quiet. Matt was putting his phone on a selfie stick to record the prank and he was going to hide in the wardrobe along with Saki and Ashley was hiding behind a petition so she couldn't be seen. Now all they had to do was wait for Hannah.

"Ohh! She's here ...shh!" Emily said, loud enough for everyone in the room and possibly Hannah to hear.

"Mike?" Came the voice. Mike knew that it had to be Hannah nearby, he wondered if she heard Emily or was just that oblivious. "It's Hannah." She said, opening the door and closing it behind her. Mike noticed that she had brought a candle with her, probably so she could see.

"Hey Hannah." Mike said, turning to face her.

"I got your note." Hannah said, looking a bit happy.

"Glad you could make it." Mike said, smiling at her, which turned into a grin. Hannah looked from Mike to her blouse and back to Mike again with a smile. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." Mike said, as casually as he could, and Hannah's hands immediately went to the buttons on her blouse. "Ohhhhhh hell yeah." He muttered, as she unbuttoned her top and then he noticed that the butterfly tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!" Jess exclaimed quietly.

"What...? Oh my god!" Hannah exclaimed, just now realizing that she and Mike were not alone in the room and she covered her chest. Everyone came out of the hiding positions and she noticed that Matt had probably recorded the whole thing since he had his phone attached to a selfie stick. "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked to everyone.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but.." Mike started to say before Sam and Kazi bursted into the room.

"Hannah! Hannah, hey honey... Don't... it's just a..." Sam started.

"Mike!" Hannah exclaimed, before rushing out of the room.

"Just a stupid prank." Sam finished as Hannah fled out of the room.

Kazi behind Sam as Hannah rushed from the room. "I'll go get her." Kazi said, before going after Hannah. "Hey Hannah! Wait up!" She called.

"Uh...damn!" Mike muttered.

Sam turned her attention to the rest of the group. Jess, Emily and Saki looked proud of themselves, Ashley just had a grin on her face and Matt probably looked uncomfortable and she didn't know what Mike was feeling. "You guys are jerks. You known that?" Sam tolded the group before opening the door and following Kazi and Sam. "HANNAH!"

* * *

Beth was just looking out the window from the kitchen admiring the view while the rest of the group talked in hushed voices somewhere behind her. A few moments later, the voices disappeared and the only sounds were 2 snoring figures and what sounded like drunk muttering and the snowstorm outside.

Some movement caught her eye and she thought she say someone standing outside. She looked closer and thought that she saw an armed man outside who quickly walked away. "Hey... Did you see that?" Beth asked, thinking the others were still in the room. "Dad said it'd just be us this weekend."

Beth turned around expecting to see one of her friends nearby but she only saw a passed out Chris, Josh and Mikki at the countertop. "Josh?"

Beth walked over to the countertop and saw something that caught her eye and picked it up. She read what was written on the letter. "Oh my god. What'd our naive sister get herself into now?." She said, putting the letter from Mike down on the countertop. "Ugh. Intervention time."

Beth walked around the countertop and stopped next to Josh and picked up the empty bottle and looked at its name. "Jeez Josh... Once again brother you've outdone us all." Beth said, patting Josh and putting the bottle back down.

Beth walked to the door leaving the kitchen when she looked out the window and saw someone, possibly Hannah, walking outside away from the lodge. She immediately rushed over to Josh to try and wake him up.

"JOSH! JOSH!... fuck." Beth muttered when Josh failed to wake up before rushing out of the kitchen doors. "Guys! There's someone outside!" That's when she noticed the rest of her friends heading outside. "What the hell...?" She said, grabbing a winter jacket and following the everyone outside.

* * *

"Hannah!" Kazi called, just as Sam and the rest of the group walked outside and she got closer to Sam. "I tried to stop her but she didn't listen to me." She told Sam, while hugging herself.

"Hey at least you tried." Sam said, reassuring Kazi and pulling her closer.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth asked, looking at the forest.

"Ugh, it's fine... she just can't take a joke..." Jess stated, slightly annoyed.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily said, looking annoyed, which earned her a glare from Kazi. Kazi realized that Emily has only 2 facial expressions that she knows of and Emily is either annoyed or has her usual resting bitch face on. Kazi looked at Emily again and she expression seemed to be a mix of both and then again Saki had the same facial expression.

"About time that girl got her head on straight." Saki muttered to Emily.

"What did you do?!" Beth asked, looking at the group, before turning back to the forest

"We were just messing around, Beth... it wasn't serious..." Mike said.

"You JERKS!" Beth screamed at them before running off after Hannah. "Hannah! HANNAH!"

The group watched Beth run off into the snowstorm and wondered what to do. "So...should we go after her?" Mike asked, looking between the lodge and the snowstorm, as if he's trying to decide which is better.

Sam turned to face him. "Y'know I kinda think that you are the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike." Sam stated.

"Should I go after her?" Kazi asked, looking up at Sam, as Saki, Jess, and Emily walked back inside.

"Kazi, I don't think that is a good idea. I mean, your sister won't like it if I let you run off by yourself." Sam stated, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Ok, I guess that I'll wait out here for Hannah and Beth to return." Kazi said, as Mike and Matt walked inside while Ashley seemed hesitant. Kazi sat down in the snow, ignoring the cold followed by Sam shortly after. Kazi looked at Ashley and she just sat down nearby. "I hope they are ok."

"I'm sure that they are, Kazi." Sam said, reassuring the younger girl, whose had was on her shoulder. They spent about 30 minutes waiting outside before heading inside.

Kazi and Sam walked inside and dropped on the couch and stared at the fire with Ashley following a few minutes later. "What if Hannah and Beth don't return? What will we tell Josh?" Kazi asked.

"I don't know Kazi. I just hope they get back." Sam said, the worry evident in her voice. The three of them sat in front of the fire and stayed awake all night just waiting for the Washington twins.


End file.
